


Diamond

by BURUKOARA



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, CEO Jackson Wang, CEO Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mean Im Jaebum | JB, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Subspace, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Jackson Wang, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Triple Penetration, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Im Jaebum | JB, Werewolf Jackson Wang, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURUKOARA/pseuds/BURUKOARA
Summary: welcome to the life of Y/n Jung, mated to three Alphas, and working in one of the best production companies out there.This was first published in my Wattpad account BURUKOARA.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/Reader, Jackson Wang/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Diamond

One sweet morning, in a huge villa, 4 figures were sleeping peacefully in a shared bed.

3 men and a woman in the middle, all tangled together in a mess of half naked limbs.

A male with black long hair, the strands messily falling over his face, hiding his forehead and eyes as he slept on his side.

His upper half was naked, broad shoulders and toned stomach in view, the lower half hiding under white soft sheets.

Behidn him was a woman, sleeping with one arm around his waist, face pressed against his muscular back.

She had curly black hair, forming a cute mess of hair on top of her head, falling over eyes.

The woman had a young face, skin tan like caramel and almonds, scattered with beautiful moles.

She instead of being Shirtless, wore a large white t-shirt.

Behind her was another male, arms around her waist and one hand under her t-shirt, resting protectively above her flat tummy.

The male had short brown hair, soft and fluffy looking, face squished on her shoulder, plump lips forming a cute pout.

The last male was in a starfish position, his head not quite on the white cotton soft pillows, his body wasn't even under the sheets like the rest, his limbs were spread on the huge bed in only his boxers.

His hair was a mess, chest softly heaving up and down as he breathed.

Suddenly an alarm blared in the peaceful room, making the 4 individuals groan and hide under the covers, except the starfish guy.

 **"T-turn it off.."** The man that pouted in his sleep groggily said, voice deeper than usual.

The girl turned in the bed and cuddled him under the covers.

The man with the long black hair groaned and shoved his face in the pillows.

 **"Where the hell is starfish demon? -"** The man with brown hair suddenly asked, blindingly patting the bed for the other male until her grabbed his foot and pulled, hard, straddling the other awake.

 **"Get in."** He said pulling the sheets up.

The Starfish man blinked, confused and looked around and finally noticed the blarring alarm, which no one wants to get up to turn off.

He quickly crawled under the covers, laying on top of the brown haired male, shoving his face in his neck and going limp on top of the other.

The cover got pulled over their heads, not wanting to leave their safe happy comfy bubble.

 **"You're heavy.."** The brown haired male mumbled and he only got a grunt in response, he just sighed and hugged the other close with one hand and hugged the girl with the other, basking in their sweet scents mingling under the covers.

The black haired male sat up and crawled to the night stand and turned the alarm off.

Then quickly yeeted himself back to his soft warm spot, got under the covers and cuddled the woman and happily breathed in their scents all mixed up together.

 **"What time is it?"** The brown haired male asked.

 **"6."** The one who turned the alarm off answered.

 **"Too early.."** A deep voice said, against the brown haired male's neck, where he was laying on top of.

The girl involuntarily shivered at the voice against the two, bodies pressed tightly against each other, skin to skin.

 **"We have to get up, today is work experience day isn't it? Those Uni kids are coming over for the day."** The long haired male said, now awake.

 **"Yeah, come on, I'm making breakfast."** The brown haired male said pulling the covers down making the two, who were cuddling him whine.

 **"Jackson, wake up, let's go shower."** The brown haired male poked the other's cheek.

With a huff the male sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching, arms behind his head as he arched his back with a groan.

The other male already pealed himself away from the girl, but not before giving her a kiss and going over to the blinds and sliding them open, letting in rays of sunshine, illuminating the whole spacious bedroom.

 **"Like what you see, Jaebum?"** Jackson asked cockily when he saw Jaebum stare at his torso as he stretched.

Jaebum raised a brow, hair still over his eyes, **"Shut up, your breath probably smells like death."**

Jackson gasped, gripping his chest in a dramatic manner, **"Dude, that hurts."**

Then a chuckle got heard from behind Jackson, making him turn around.

 **"Jinyoung! Don't laugh! Tell him my breath smells like mint!"** He whined making the other laugh harder.

The girl on the bed was now curled up to Jaebum' side, face resting on his chest as she giggled, eyes still closed.

 **"Don't be a baby now, let's go, I want you to rub my back."** Jinyoung said pulling Jackson by the wrist as the Chinese man pouted.

The two walked to their shared en suite, leaving the girl and Jaebum alone in the bed, basking under the warm sun and each other's presence.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, being greeted with Jaebum's soft eyes on her, a stupid smile on his face.

The girl just blinked at him then said, **"If I didn't love you, I would have called you creepy."**

Jaebum snorted and laughed, an arm thrown over his eyes.

The girl smiled at the sight and sat up in the bed, pushing the curly hair out of her face and stretching on the bed like a cat.

Or more like a wolf actually.

You see, the 4 are all werewolves, 3 male alphas and 1 female omega.

And all of them are mated, even though nobody thought it was even possible, to have 3 alphas over one omega, but It did work, they all love each other equally and that's all they want and need.

When the omega finished her stretching on the bed she crawled back to Jaebum and sat on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

 **"Hi."** She grinned at him.

Jaebum grinned back cupped her cheek, kissing her gently on the lips.

The girl pulled away with a smile, " **I love you but you have to shave Bummie, your mustache and beard are spiky."**

Jaebum rose a brow and reached to touch the grown hair on his chin and above his upper lip.

 **"Damn, I should."** he said making her giggle and pepper his neck and chest with kisses.

The two kept giggling and playing around in the huge bed until Jinyoung and Jackson got out of the bathroom, with towels wrapped around their waists.

The girl kissed Jackson and Jinyoung before leaving to the bathroom, shortly followed by Jaebum to shower and do their morning routines.

Soon the two were done and out of the shower, to dress for the day while Jinyoung made breakfast with the help of Jackson.

Jaebum was then closing the buttons of his white dress shirt as the girl was picking an outfit for the day.

 **"Pink or Blue?"** the girl held two identical Chanel blouses, while she stood in only undergarments in front of Jaebum as he fixed his tie.

 **"Huh?"** He dumbly answered, turning to look at her.

 **"Pink or Blue?"** The girl repeated with a chuckle.

 **"Blue."** Jaebum answered making her grin and place the chosen blouse on the bed as she picked a skirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"It smells so good!"** Was the first thing the girl said stepping inside the fancy huge kitchen, that had a perfect stretched view of the garden.

Jaebum was behind her, hands fumbling with his rolex that was on his wrist.

 **"Thank you, lovely."** Jinyoung answered from behind the stove, only wearing his white button up, black slacks, socks and an apron.

The table was filled with delicious food like fruits, juice, coffee, eggs and pastry.

 **"I helped cook too!"** Jackson said from his seat on the table making the girl walk up to him and kiss him.

Jackson then looked down at her outfit, **"You look beautiful, like always."**

His eyes scanned the white knee high socks, the pastel blue skirt and the blouse, but what caught his attention the most was the diamond collar around her neck.

His fingers reached for the collar and caressed the expensive rocks with a hum.

 **"I like it when you wear that."** He murmurs making her blush.

 **"The collar? Obviously you do, possessive fucker."** Jaebum said making Jinyoung snort.

 **"Shut up, you're the one who bought it!"** Jackson snaps back as the girl goes to sit at the table.

 **"Jinyoung was the one who found it!"** Jaebum snaps back making Jinyoung sigh.

 **"Come on, eat up."** he said placing the plate full of pancakes down on the white perfect table.

 **"Y/n, sit on my lap."** Jackson said making the girl stand up and sit on his lap without a question, she doesn't care where she sits, as long as they feed her she's happy.

And Jackson does feed her, giving her bits of pancake with syrup, whipped cream and strawberries.

The girl chews happily on the food, humming at the sweet mouth watering pancakes in her mouth.

Jaebum eats silently with a smile on his lips at the sight.

Jinyoung couldn't keep himself from glancing at her reaction to his pancakes, his wolf more than happy with her positive reaction to his food.

 **"I love you, Jinyoung."** The girl dramatically moans and goes limp on Jackson's chest.

 **"You only love me when I make you pancakes."** Jinyoung teases with a pout.

 **"That's not true! She also loves you when you knot her!"** Jackson gasps making the girl whine and hit him in the chest.

**"Stop it!"**

Jackson laughs at her reaction and sips his coffee with a hand wrapped around her thin waist.

The 4 eat their breakfast in a comfortable atmosphere, happy to be with each other until it was time to leave.

Y/n had her handbag in hand, heels clicking on the front porch.

She got in the car, at the back seat and buckled her seat belt.

Jackson joins soon, sitting next to her with a wide grin.

Jaebum is next, sitting on the passenger' seat and Jinyoung on the driver' seat.

 **"Why is it always me who drives?"** Jinyoung asks with a sigh, turning the vehicle on, their black Jaguar roaring to life.

 **"It's because you look hot when you drive."** Y/n answers making Jinyoung roll his eyes, hands gripping the wheel as he drives out of their villa.

Not even 5 minutes later music was being played in the car as Jackson and Y/n danced in the back seats and sang at the top of their lungs.

Jaebum was smiling the whole time, humming along the lyrics as Jinyoung drove down the streets of busy Shanghai.

**"THERES A 100 WAYS TO LEAVE A LOVER I WON'T WAIT A MINUTE LONGER BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE YOU NEED, I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT YOU NEEeeEeEEeEEEEEEeeEEEEEEeEeEeEd--"**

The two sang famous songs playing in the radio, acting out a whole music video in the back seats.

The four usually use one car to go to their company because they want to be as close as possible, and they simply like being with each other.

They of course got a whole collection of expensive cars, which was started by Jackson and kept growing until they had over 50.

You see, the four aren't regular people, they're extremely rich and own one of the power houses of Asia in production.

The three alphas own a company which owns a big part of clothing lines, fashion designers, architects, models, auto salons and more.

So they're very far from poor.

Y/n on the other hand simply studied about fashion, design, marketing in Uni, graduated and applied for a job in GOT-J corporate, the alphas' company, and did the cut and got the job as a fashion designer and also part of the marketing team.

She never met the three before and was really happy when she got the job, calling her mother and telling her about the big news straight away.

Few months later of working in the company she finally saw one of the heads, Jaebum, but it wasn't to a very nice situation, someone messed up some things and he wanted to treathen to fire whoever made the dumb mistake by himself.

He was scary, that's all she could remember of the day, he didn't scream nor raised hi voice, spoke in his glacial calm tone, making the other workers shake in their boots.

When Jaebum finished scolding the group that was in charge of that one file, he turned to her making the girl flinch and asked about her name.

 _ **"Jung Y/n."**_ She answered straight away.

Jaebum raised a brow at the shorter girl.

Her deskmate and friend hissed and prayed in his head so she won't get fired for not saying sir at the end like a regular worker in there.

Jaebum scanned the girl and her tall deskmate and left the place right after, not even saying anything else.

Little did she know it was the start of a strange yet exciting adventure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It would be wrong to call the company building big, it's actually huge and gigantic.

The building is made of fancy glass and windows, the sun reflecting against the clean spotless glass.

The car keys got given to a man with a blue uniform, bowing to the four as they walked up the stairs side by side.

Jaebum had his hair tied in a tiny ponytail at his nape, two strands falling down the sides of his face.

The male had two piercings under one eye, and another one on his nose.

For the day he decided to wear a nice grey suit, a ring or two and a rolex, matching with the other men.

Jackson had his dark brown hair brushed back, in a neat yet stylish way.

For his clothes he went for a classic black suit, it's his favourite colour after all.

Jinyoung on the other hand decided to wear a beige/cream coloured suit and his usual glasses with the black frames.

Y/n had a blue pastel Chanel blouse on, a matching skirt and white knee high socks with pastel blue heels, and let's not forgot the diamond choker.

She didn't bother to tie her hair this morning, she just washed it and left it to curl the way it wanted on top of her hair, giving her a baby look.

The four were now inside the company, being bowed to by every employee.

Y/n smiled and slightly bowed to them as Jaebum royaly ignored them, chin titled high as he pressed the button to the elevator.

They waited in front of the elevator and when a ding got heard, the doors slid opened and revealed a group of men and women in suits.

The small group quickly scrambled to get out of the elevator with _Good morning's_ thrown here and there.

Jackson, Jinyoung and Y/n stepped inside the elevator when a man stopped Jaebum.

 **"Mr. Lim, we n-"** He started but with a raised hand he closed his mouth shut.

Jaebum didn't spare him a glance and got in, face casting a serious expression.

The doors slid shut as Jinyoung pressed the 50th floor.

 **"I always tell them to only talk to me in my office..."** Jaebum immediately sighed when it was only them in the elevator.

 **"Maybe he had something important to say?"** Y/n shrugged as she toyed with some strands of her hair.

 **"There's a clear rule that anyone who wants to talk to us have to go through Mark. If we let them stop us at each given opportunity we wouldn't be able to finish anything."** Jinyoung explained making Jackson nod.

 **"I'm so excited to meet the Uni kids for the work experience!"** Y/n suddenly squealed.

 **"Yeah, but let's hope they don't disturb the others."** Jinyoung said.

 **"I can't believe I actually said yes for them to come here for a day."** Jaebum sighed.

 **"It's only a day! Plus it's good for the company and an amazing opportunity for the kids to learn, I wished I had the opportunity to have one day of work experience in a big company."** Y/n said.

 **"She's right, you know."** Jackson agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Good morning."** Y/n smiled placing her handbag on her desk.

 **"Good morning!"** two men said at the same time.

One of them was ridiculously tall with a fluffy black mullet.

He wore a pastel green huge sweater, black slacks, white sneakers and a thick black leather collar.

 **"I love your outfit, Yugyeom!"** Y/n grinned, turning her computer on.

 **"And mine?!"** A tan male with caramel hair snapped.

He was wearing a light blue blazer, a white button up and blue matching slack shorts with white socks and white trainers.

 **"Hey! We're matching, Haechan !"** She giggled as Haechan smiled, twirling and showing off his accessories made of silver earrings and rings with different coloured rocks.

 **"I hope Jackson didn't rub himself on you, today."** Yugyeom said with a smirk.

Y/n rolled her eyes, **"Obviously not, I didn't want to scare the kids off."**

 **"Oh, the kids, they should be here at any second now."** Haechan said pushing his golden framed glasses up his nose.

 **"Okay, so I guess they already had a building tour and they're going to get divided into groups and ours will come in here and do some work, right?"** Y/n asked making Yugyeom nod, hands playing with the hem of his sweater.

Suddenly chatting got heard in the huge office, making everyone look up to see an awkward but excited group of young individuals.

 **"Let's go."** Haechan said, Yugyeom and Y/n standing up too.

The three walked to the group as the students became quiet.

 **"Good morning, I'm Mr. Lee, your advisor for today."** Haechan started with confidence radiating off him in waves.

A short woman walked to the male and handed him a bunch of papers which he took.

 **"I'm Mr. Kim, Co-head of the fashion and design department."** Yugyeom said grinning.

 **"I'm Ms. Jung, head of the fashion and design department."** Y/n introduced herself with a warm smile making the group feeling more relaxed.

 **"All right, I'll be calling your names and you have to step forward and get your duties for today, try to complete them by the end of the day and maybe you'll get a scholarship to one of our Universities in Shanghai, Hong Kong and Seoul."** Haechan said making the group nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Y/n was peacefully typing away on her computer, sometimes checking over some documents and talking to her colleagues about what's new and what was their plan to produce the best products possible.

Haechan on the other hand was having the time of his life bossing the students around.

Even though he was much more younger than them, he got asked about his age and confidently replied 19, they gawked at him as he smirked then ordered them to get back to work.

Yugyeom answered phone calls, made trips to the three alphas offices to get files and ignore their asses when they asked about their mate.

 **"Is she mated?"** A voice said making Haechan look up from a Vogue magazine he was going over and frowned.

He turned to his side to be met with a big alpha, bigger than him and smelling like that one cologne Haechan hates.

A glance around his neck, at the lanyard and he realised it was one of the students, _obviously it is_ , they haven't gone through the wrath of the three monsters to know he should shut his mouth about her at work.

 **"Who?"** Haechan closed his Vogue magazine and turned his chair to face the male, Yugyeom and Y/n at his back, talking about something on her monitor.

 **"Ms. Jung."** He answered making Haechan want to scream but bit his tongue and smirked, a bit of fun wouldn't hurt anyone right?

 **"Why?"** Haechan asked again making the Alpha frown.

**"Just want to know, why do you even want to know? It's none of your business."**

Haechan smirked, **"She** _ **is**_ **mated."**

**"I don't see a mating mark."**

**"She's wearing a collar, dumbass."**

**"She doesn't smell like any Alpha."**

Haechan was buzzing with excitement at this point, this is going to be hella good, drama was his favourite subject at school after all.

 **"All right, believe whatever you want just don't touch her, you'll get kicked out of here faster than flashlight mcqueen."** Haechan shrugged and left to get himself coffee, leaving the Alpha confused and slightly irritated.  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugyeom was listening to the girl ramble while taking notes until she stopped talking and frowned reading a document carefully.

The tall male frowned in confusion and looked down at the document then back up at her face.

She suddenly gasped, **"Lim Jaebum!"**

Yugyeom face-palmed at the attention she gathered by gasping his name like that in the middle of their office.

The girl gathered the document in her arms and stormed out of the office with Yugyeom behind her with two bottles of rose scented Febreze.

The omega walked to the alphas quarters where their offices are situated.

The doors slid before her as she was greeted by their scents mingling together, making the long spacious corridor feel grounded, protected and territorial.

Yugyeom behind her was spraying the place with Rose scented Febreze like a ninja, doing silly poses as he skipped spraying the whole place down.

Jaebum's assistant was behind his desk, typing away on his computer until he spotted Yugyeom and Y/n.

 **"Someone made the puppy angry?"** He muses at her angry expression.

 **"Jaebum did."** Yugyeom said making the male snort.

**"He's in a meeting right now, if you want you can wait or-"**

But before he could finish his sentence the woman pushed the door open to Jaebum's office without a second thought.

**"Okay, yes, ignore me, ignore sweet Mark Tuan, nobody even respects me in here--"**

Jaebum's office is massive one side of it made of glass, giving a full view of the city.

The Alpha was seated on his leather seat, behind a big black desk.

In front of him two people were sitting on the comfortable leather armchairs.

It was a man and woman both dressed in black business attire, an omega and an alpha.

In the corner, Jackson was sitting on the sofa, feet on the coffee table while he twisted a pen in his hand without care in the world.

 **"Ms. Jung?"** Jaebum raised a brow at the sight of his mate, making Jackson snap his head up, interest spiking.

 **"Mr. Lim, why did we sign a contract with Kiyo corporate? We don't support child labour and that's how they make clothes, please cancel it."** Y/n said walking to stand beside him and placed a copy of the documents down on his desk.

Jaebum glanced at the two individuals in front of him, then down at the documents.

After like 5 seconds of Jaebum scanning the document he hummed and looked up at the girl, **"All right, I'll terminate it."**

Y/n smiled happily, **"Thank you."**

 **"Ms. Jung, you're needed."** Yugyeom said, head peeking inside the office making her nod and leave the office with a small bow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Yugyeom, play Jealousy by Monsta X."**

**"Haechan, please."**

**"I can smell it, Y/n. Don't even deny it."** Haechan said with a giggle.

The girl huffed as Yugyeom started actually dancing to one of MONSTA X's many bops.

 **"I hate it when they do that, it's fruitless!"** Y/n whined in her arms, pouting.

Haechan rolled his eyes, **"I know, bringing an Omega to the meeting, on purpose, to try to get him to accept their offer, nasty tactic but hella smart. Luckily Jaebum is a wall."**

When the girl stepped inside the office, without knocking, she was too angry to even notice the omega was forcing herself to release, a heady scent of mangoes.

But when she left the office, her brain just realised what the omega was trying to do.

Her wolf wanted to growl and run back in there to shamelessly mark Jaebum right in front of their faces.

But the rational part of her brain stopped her, she was at work after all, she had a decent image to keep, especially in their company and as the Alpha's famous mate.

 **"Gyum and I will pray for you, Jaebum wouldn't let what you did slide."** Haechan said making Yugyeom nod.

 **"Nah, he wouldn't do anything to me, he spoils me rotten and he's too soft. In fact, I had a valid reason to go in there without knocking, Children are getting mistreated and I rather die than wait 20 more minutes before getting him to cancel the contract. "** Y/n said with confidence.

 **" Whatever you say, but I don't think he'll leave you go with it like that. "** Haechan shrugged.

 **" Remember that time they fucked you so much when you came back to work our omegas thought you were pregnant, you smelled really nice-"** Yugyeom said so casually that the girl shrieked in the empty break room.

 **" SHUT UP!"** She whined hiding her face behind her hands as Haechan laughed.

 **"All right, let's go back now.."** Yugyeom giggled as the girl chugged a whole small water bottle to calm her hormones down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The omega wouldn't really call herself that spoiled (spoiler, she is.) the Alphas just happen to be rich, and the richer you are the more gifts you give to your loved ones.

And she also happen to have 3 mates, 3 Alphas, who provide her the best of the best in anything she wants, wishes, needs or even looks at.

Sometimes she doesn't have to say anything and they'll give her gifts.

She understands why they give her so many luxurious gifts, it's a wolf thing, courting, which the Alphas offer gifts to other wolfs to see them and acknowledge them as potential mates.

Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson offered gifts, first anonymously then quickly made her aware of who really puts flowers on her desk each morning, buys her coffee and snacks.

She was torn between actually acknowledging them or ignoring their gifts, because to say the least it was really overwhelming, three Alphas courting her at once, and not just any Alphas.

It was Lim Jaebum, Park Jinyoung and Jackson Wang, the sensational trio, the Alphas who made the cover magazines, who were to gossip of every website and celebrity gossip channel, one of Asia's sex symbols, the terrifyingly hot and fierce Alphas that would get anyone at the knees.

After weeks of so no subtle courting and attempts to flirt with her she finally snapped and told them to get their shit together and take her on a dinner, all three, to discuss what the fuck are they trying to do.

She remembers the shock she felt when Jackson blurted, **_"We want you."_**

Jinyoung then explained that the three of them really want her as their mate, in a relationship of four, if she wants, obviously.

But what worried her most was about their wolfs, wouldn't they try and fight each other out of instinct to get her for themselves?

 ** _"We already fuck each other, don't worry about that."_** Jaebum had answered with the most straight face out there.

Luckily they toned it down with their expensive gifts and left her time to really think about it, and here they are, dating for 2 years and only mated for one.

Jinyoung had being very strict about not claiming her until they at least spent a year together and were happy, or else it would be catastrophic and really harmful to the 4 ends.

She was now talking to a small group of girls and boys, while they nodded and took notes, listening without leaving her out of sight, afraid she'll vanish with their precious future with it.

After she finished, she dismissed them to go and have a well earned lunch with their friends down at the cafeteria.

The omega was at her desk, turning her computer off and stretching her limbs while the office became more silent by the time, all her colleagues leaving to have lunch.

She stood up from her chair and pushed it under her desk, neatly putting away some papers into folders.

Haechan already left with Yugyeom, to get the best table and seat, next to their I.T team, let's say Haechan was head over heels with one of the geeks and dragged Yugyeom with him so it wouldn't get awkward, in case.

A cough straddled the omega, making her turn around to be face to face with one of the students.

 **"Is everything okay, Ash?"** She asks with a smile, a young alpha standing in front of her, completely ignorant of the fact that he's the Alpha that spoke to Haechan and kept staring at her like it would make her somehow notice him.

Suddenly the air fills with then scent of cinnamon, heavy and concentrated, forming a blanket over the whole office.

The Omega was confused at first, scanning his face for any signs of discomfort until she met his gaze, his pupils dilated, one veiny reaching for the collar of his shirt and popping one button open, making the scent's intensity increase as his neck and collarbones.

Y/n frowned and stepped back, a hand going up and unconsciously grabbing onto the collar as her brain tried to decipher what he was trying to do.

He was trying to impress her? No, _seduce_ her was the right term.

Panic quickly bublled in her throat at the realisation, **"A-Ash, you can't do that, stop it."**

The Alpha titled his head to the side, with a smirk he asked, **"Why not, Ms. Jung? Don't you want me too?"**

 **"I'm mated."** She said, senses alarmed.

**"Stop saying shit, you don't smell like anyone and there isn't even any mating marks on your neck-"**

The Alpha snapped his mouth shut as he gasped, hand going to slap his mouth and nose shut, eyes watering.

Y/n felt her body seize up with the strong, so sudden pheromones in the air, her knees buckled but before her she could even fall arms wrapped her waist and brought her body against a warm hard familiar chest.

Jinyoung nuzzled his face at the back of her shoulder blades, Jackson was standing next to the male, glaring at the other Alpha, eyes red and chest heaving up and down, Jaebum on the other hand was snarling, _snarling_ at the kid, canines growing sharp, predatory and ready to be used to kill someone, snap their necks in half and break their bones.

She's never felt their anger like that, never heard Jaebum snarl like his wolf, only playfully, not when she could feel his restraints to not shed some blood for the love of God.

If Jinyoung didn't hold her she would be limp on the floor by now, whining for mercy, even if the anger wasn't directed to her.

The other Alpha was a shaking mess, being quite literally strangled by their scent.

 **"H-hey, calm down--"** A male with blond hair said, Youngjae, walking towards the kid, carefully not to unleash beasts in the middle of their office.

Mark was standing, hands on his knees as he panted.

Next to him was a tall male, named Bambam, Jackson's assistant, walking towards the frozen on the spot Alpha, trying to get him to snap out of it and leave.

 **"Guys, leave, I'll deal with him."** Mark said making Jaebum blink a few times to get rid of the red in his eyes, being replaced by his natural deep brown.

 **"Come on, kid, you've broken one of our rules that I have** ** _told_** **you about, you're going home and we'll contact your school and parents."** Mark said gathering the Alpha's books.

Y/n didn't realise she was walking until now, still being held by Jinyoung, walking next to a silent Jackson and quite tense Jaebum.

Suddenly a strong and bitter scent made her turn around, watching as the three assistants talked to the quite shaken up Alpha, and she realised that the scent was in fact urine.

He was so scared he peed himself in submission to try and spare his life, even though Jaebum wouldn't hurt a student nor lay a finger on him, all it took is some snarling and strong furious pheromones multiplied by three to get the kid to a mess.

Y/n knows she doesn't want to be in his position, never, even if that's very unlikely, it's still scary to imagine.

As soon as the door closed of the elevator she was got pounced on by the three at the same time.

Jaebum claiming her pink lips in a heated and aggressive kiss, Jinyoung unbuttoned the three first buttons of her blouse and attacked her collarbone, Jackson was scenting her, hands sealed on her hips as she gasped, overwhelmed.

 **"Aren't we are enough?"** Jaebum rasped against her lips as she shuddered.

 **"Don't we treat you well enough?"** Jinyoung murmured, hands sliding under her skirt, squeezing the meaty flesh in there.

 **"Don't we feed you well enough?"** Jackson asked, hands roaming under her blouse.

 **"Don't we fuck you well enough?"** Jaebum growled making her whimper, in the verge of crying until the doors slid open with a ding and all of them pealed themselves away from her.

Jaebum then grabbed her hand tightly as she panted and made an attempt of fixing her state, pulling her skirt a bit more down and fixing her hair.

 **"Today we're eating in the cafeteria, gotta show every single motherfucker in there how well we treat our mate."** Jaebum said making Y/n shake her head, she'll rather die in a hole than sit in the middle of their absolutely gigantic cafeteria filled with people.

She wanted to pull her hand and protest, telling them she'll rather eat in that Italian restaurant instead.

 **"Listen to Alpha."** Jinyoung said making her freeze.

As soon as the four stepped inside the cafeteria, silence fell.

The omega gulped, hand squeezing Jaebum's bigger one.

She casted her eyes down, feeling her heart beat so fast in her ribcage.

Jackson walked to the cafeteria's counter, where they sell a wide range of high quality, and organic healthy food, drinks, pastry and more.

Jinyoung and Jaebum made the girl sit at a table, between the two, their chairs touching along with their thighs.

The cafeteria was still silent, students and employee staring at the trio, but with one glare from Jinyoung they turned back around and resumed their conversations.

Y/n still felt eyes on her, but then she looked up and saw Haechan and Yugyeom looking at her, with worry clear on their faces, the two ready to stand and go up to her if they need to.

She smiled and did a thumbs up at the two, making Yugyeom sigh in relief and Haechan to nod.

Jackson came back to the table and sat down, but without food.

Y/n was glad they didn't sit in the middle of the cafeteria but more next to the windows, and they let her sit in her own seat instead of one of their laps, even though they were legit stuck to her, wide bodies shadowing over her smaller form, it felt nice in some way, she was sheltered from everybody's view, it's like she was in her own safe bubble.

Soon some staff, that works in the kitchen came to the table, placing food down like it was a real restaurant, in fancy plates with chopsticks.

The didn't say a word and only bowed when Jaebum thanked them.

The three digged in, but Y/n didn't, she sat, hands on her lap as she waited, she knew what was going to happen, they'll feed her in front of everybody to show that they satisfy the needs of their mate (once again, a werewolf thing), and reinforce the fact that she is, in fact, _their_ mate, and not some crazy story made by Dispatch.

She was soon fed by Jaebum first, feeding her before himself, a piece of boneless chicken wing which she opened her mouth to gladly.

She couldn't say no to the food given to her, she chewed everything, and swallowed it happily, humming from time to time, the food was really nice, for obvious reasons, the Alphas did a great job of hiring the best people out there to feed the employees.

Making sure she showed how satisfied she was with being fed is really important, not directly to them but their wolfs.

From time to time she could feel the vibration of their purring, coming from the deepest part of their chests.

 **"You have to eat too, you've been feeding me the whole time."** Y/n said with a pout.

 **"Open."** Jackson said to her, a spoon of rice in front of her lips.

The girl sighed and opened her mouth, she'll let them do whatever they want, it's just food after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Listen, I just want to finish my work, there's no way I'm going home and leaving the kids."**

**"Haechan and Yugyeom are there, you have nothing to worry about."**

**"I want to stay, you're not the boss of me."**

**"We actually are, love."**

**"Yeah but, nobody will DARE to even look at me the wrong way now, you've clearly showed everyone I belong to you-"**

**"Okay, but when she said that it sounded so hot."**

**"Jackson, shut up."**

Y/n sighed at her mates' antics and looked at Jaebum, the male sitting on his desk, supporting his weight with his elbows.

 **"You've scared the kid off-"** she started.

The three simultaneously growled at the mention of the poor Alpha.

 **"You've marked me up, scented me, fed me, showcased your dominance, nothing will happen, I'm going back to the kids, whether you like it or not."** She said, crossing her arms at the end.

 **"All right, but at least give us a kiss."** Jinyoung said with a chuckle, cupping her cheeks and giving her a gentle kiss.

 **"My turn, move."** Jackson whined pushing Jinyoung away as the girl giggled.

He grabbed her waist and lowered her body down, like in those cliché Latino movies making her yelp.

 **"Te amo, mi amor."** Jackson said and leaned down to kiss her.

Jinyoung and Jaebum laughed at the sight, as Jackson peppered her face with a big amount of unnecessary smooches.

Next was Jaebum, he had his eyes fixed on the girl, cat-like.

Y/n just approached the desk and pulled him by his tie to crash their lips together.

Jaebum was slightly surprised by the pull but immediately melted in the kiss, savouring the taste of her lips.

Y/n pulled away, foreheads pressed together as Jaebum panted, a dumb smile on his face.

 **"You don't have to worry, You're mine and I'm yours."** Y/n said.

His smile faded away and a hard expression replaced it.

 **"Don't say things like that, it makes me want to keep you here."** Jaebum said then squeezed her thigh.

She was about to say something when the door opened and in came Bambam, without even knocking.

**"Ding Dong, Ms. Jung you're needed."**

Jackson groans and glares at the male as Jaebum fixes his suit and walks behind his desk, to sit down.

 **"Cock blocker."** Jackson mumbles.

 **"Yeah, whatever--Mr. Wang, you have work to finish, get outta here before I bring out your drunk videos."** Bambam threatens with a smirk.

 **"What drunk videos?"** Y/n raises a brow.

 **"Nothing!"** Jackson runs out of the office but not before glaring at Bambam as the Thai male laughed.

 **"Mr. Park, you have some emails to answers."** Youngjae shouts from the corridors.

 **"I'm coming!"** Jinyoung sighed and left the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jackson wouldn't call their house very _homey._

Yes it's ridiculously big, a huge Villa that got more than enough space for 4 adults.

Their Villa is surely expensive and got everything someone wished to have in a house, their home is simply perfect.

But when Y/n moved in, after some convincing, a lot of it, she made their Villa seem and feel more homey, more warm and cozy in every aspect.

It doesn't look like it, but she's made sure to decorate and fill the house with beautiful plants, from small trees and flowers.

She also hung framed photos of the Alpha' school days, it was their house after all, no one will see parts of their past except them.

It also made the Alphas somewhat more connected to the place, seeing things they achieved or made years ago, hung up or placed on coffee tables.

The house started to look like it had people living in it, but that ridiculous space was still there, only warmer, more welcoming to them.

She also had some of her baby pictures hung around, Jinyoung was more happy to print them in a bigger size to fit in a bigger frame and place it in their corridors.

The girl would also leave sticky notes in random places, for her mates to find, like when Jaebum was shaving once and noticed the strawberry shaped litlle note, stuck near their toothbrush cup.

_**"Please take care of yourself, you have 3 more amazing mates to help you if you need help. We'll go to that coffee shop you like and take pictures with your new camera Saturday. So please try to sleep early and take care of your health, Jinyoung will beat you up with spiky boxing gloves if you don't :D,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, your amazing gf, jiaer >:) & nyongie <3"** _

Jaebum was stunned at the note, he chuckled and washed his face, took the note and exited the bathroom. 

When he entered their shared bedroom he was met with his three mates already asleep. 

Jinyoung was asleep with his glasses, crooked on his nose, lips forming a pout and fluffy hair falling over his eyes, and with a book laying on his chest in addition of Y/n's hand limply cupping his cheek. 

The girl was sleeping on her back, legs laying on top of Jinyoung's lap in a funny position, Jackson was hugging her waist tightly.

Pressing himself against her as his face was under her huge black t-shirt, probably drooling against her back. 

Jaebum just prayed he didn't suffocate like that, even tho he _knows_ Jackson won't mind dying surrounded by their girl' scent.

The male ended up placing his mates in a proper position to sleep comfortably in, pulling Jackson's face from under her t-shirt and tucking him under the covers.

He placed Jinyoung's book and glasses on the nightstand and gave them each a goodnight kiss and went himself to bed, cuddling a pouty sleeping Jinyoung.

Jackson quickly snapped to reality and untied his tie as Jinyoung drank a glass of water, leaning against their kitchen counter.

Jaebum was messing with his hair, rubbing his scalp to relieve some of the exhaustion, now being able to untie his hair and let it free.

Y/n was also standing next to Jinyoung, waiting for him to finish drinking so he could fill a glass for her too.

**"Everyone, change into something comfortable and wash up, we gotta talk."** Jaebum said making Y/n let a confused noise.

**"Oh my god, what did you do, Y/n?"** Jackson dramatically gasped making the girl hit his chest.

**"Shut up, I didn't do anything wrong."** Y/n said with a huff making Jinyoung roll his eyes.

Instead the three were walking to the stairs, leading up to where their bedroom was. 

**"Are you gonna fill me up?"** Y/n blurted out, going up the stairs while still being dressed in her work clothes, she turned and blinked at the Alphas behind her. 

Their heads snapped up, Jinyoung's calm façade dissolving into wide eyes. 

Y/n suddenly got punched with strong aroused pheromones, a look at their red eyes and flaring nostrils she yelped, regretting even opening her mouth and scrambling up the stairs, heart beating really fast in her chest. 

The girl could feel the heat emitting from the two chasing her down the corridor, suddenly a rip of fabric got heard making her scream and turning to look back. 

Wrong idea. 

_Wrong fucking idea._

A giant grey wolf was at her trail, furr thick and soft, but she didn't give a shit whether the animal looked fluffy or not, the animal's sharp and sharp canines were on full display along with two sharp red orbs, making his eyes. 

She slammed the door open of their bedroom and yeeted herself on top of the mattress as Jaebum watched the whole scene unfold as he wore a muscle tee in only his boxers.

The huge wolf threw himself on top of Y/n like he caught a prey. 

**"She did that, didn't she?"** Jaebum said with a sigh as the girl's scared pheromones filled the room. 

**"Yep."** Jinyoung came in with Jackson's ripped clothes. 

**"Jackson, change."** Jaebum said walking to the bed and pulling on the furr, the wolf licking at Y/n's face and neck as she squealed, trying to escape the big animal. 

Suddenly as fact as Jackson morphed into a wolf, he changed back in seconds, now naked on top of the girl. 

**"I'm sorry, just please go shower."** She said, hair sticking to her forehead. 

**"All right."** He smiled and pecked her lips before getting off her and leaving to the bathroom. 

You see, they could all use different bathrooms at the same time, to save time, but some tension and suspense never killed anyone.

After Jackson showered, it was Jinyoung next then came her turn. 

**"Why is it always me last? Y'all are unfair."** Y/n grumbled and walked to the bathroom as the men sat on the bed, relaxing. 

With no answer she sighed and stood at the bathroom door, back facing them as she unbuttoned her blouse. 

**"What are you doing?"** Jinyoung asked, slightly alarmed and panicked.

The girl smirked and slid the clothing down her shoulders, being left in her black lace bra.

**"If you're going to start undressing in front of us like that I'll** ** _fuck_** **you, like you've never been** ** _fucked_** **in your life."** Jaebum threatened. 

Y/n turned around and yeeted her blouse at the men, **"Catch."**

Then she slammed the door shut behind her, locking it, heart ramming in her chest.

She could hear shuffling and sounds from behind the door, imagining them fighting for the piece of clothing until Jaebum's words struck her.

_**"I'll fuck you, like you've never been fucked in your life."** _

The girl gulped as she felt slick pour out of her like a faucet.

Y/n whined and pealed herself away from the door, undressing quickly to not ruin any of her clothes.

Her panties were soaked, she pulled them down her smooth legs and threw them at the side, along with her skirt, socks and bra.

She could practically feel herself throb from arousal, she can't even get used to their filthy words after 2 years of dating and fucking.

The insides of her thick thighs were wet from her slick, and feeling cold from the blowing cool air on the warm clear liquid coating them.

  
She was just tempted to get her fingers tou-

 **"If you touch what's mine, I'll make sure you remember the shape and size of my cock inside you for a week."** Came in the deep voice of Jackson, from behind the door.

The girl snatched her hands up, pressing it against her chest and stepping inside the shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Come over here."** Was the first thing Jaebum said when she stepped out of the bathroom.

She gulped at the sight of all of them on the bed, sitting and watching her with hawk eyes as she fiddled with her bath robe.

Y/n walked to the bed and sat on Jaebum's lap, like he instructed.

 **"Safeword?"** Jinyoung asked the girl.

 **"Diamond."** she answered, felling Jaebum tighten his hold on her waist.

 **"Can I at least dry my hair?"** She sheepishly asked as Jackson leaned in, going g to her exposed neck.

 **"Sure, I'll do it for you."** Jackson smiled and grabbed a small towel and started drying the girl's hair with it.

After the girl's was dry and curly on top of her head, making her so cute to the Alpha's eyes.

 **"Do you know what will happen, beautiful?"** Jaebum asked, hands stroking her thigh, only wearing a muscle tee and a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers.

 **"W-will you punish me?"** She asked.

Jinyoung laughed, sitting in front of her, **"Why would we punish you?"**

She licked her lower lip and said, **"Because I interrupted Jaebum's meeting, teased you twice and made Jackson's wolf come out."**

 **"Yeah but, do you realise our punishments are sweeter than rewards? We can never hurt our baby, we'll make you cry and beg for mercy as we force your body to take in the pleasure."** Jackson smirked.

Y/n truly didn't know what to say, she could only blink and squirm under their heavy gazes.

But there's one thing she could feel, and that was Jaebum's hard on.

Her wolf preened at that, feeling proud of the fact that she did _that_ , without even directly talking to him nor touching him.

Jaebum's hands wandered higher, rubbing the skin inside her thighs.

She could feel her lower tummy twist in hot pleasure as Jaebum's fingers worked their way through her slick and folds.

The Omega gasped and moaned, Jaebum shamelessly exposing her wet entrance to the two other Alphas, their eyes flickering from brown to red.

 **"Baby, look at you, you're so wet for Alphas."** Jaebum said against her neck, keeping her in place as he worked his fingers in and out, making an embarrassing squelching sound.

Her eyes were tightly shut, barring her neck to the others, head thrown back as she moaned.

 **"Do you want to taste her?"** Jaebum suddenly asked, the girl's eyes snapping open.

Jackson nodded without a word as Jinyoung glanced down at her wet folds then her face, a dark expression casting over his face, but arousal still evident in his scent.

Jaebum pulled his fingers out, hand soaking wet till his wrists as more slick slid down his veiny forearm.

Jackson crawled closer, parting his lips and taking in two of Jaebum's wet fingers and sucking.

Y/n flushed at the sight, more slick pouring out of her, probably wetting her robe and Jaebum with her.

Jackson's eyes fluttered close as he purred around the fingers, the taste making his wolf crazy over his mate' slick.

Jaebum started pulling his fingers back, only for Jackson to follow them.  
The male grabbed Jackson's chin and slid his fingers out and smashed their lips together, pushing him closer by the hair of his nape with the clean hand.

Y/n's guts tightened with arousal at the sight right in front of her, then Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum's hand gently and started lapping at his wet palm making the girl shudder.

Jaebum then pulled away from the wet kiss and grinned, **"You're so cute."**

Jackson blushed and grumbled, **"Shut up."**

The three Alphas started undressing, taking off the small amount of clothing they had on and placed the girl on her knees, face squished against Jackson's naked lap.

Jinyoung was gripping onto her hips, **"You're so wet, I don't even need lube to stretch your little hole out, your body knows just how much you're about to take."** Jinyoung chuckled, rubbing her hips gently as she whimpered.

 **"Look at me, pretty thing."** Jackson said tilting her chin up with a finger.

She looked up at him, now remembering she was face to face with his monster of a cock.

He gripped his tall and proud member and stroked it, **"God, you're so beautiful."**

She whimpered at the sight, then moaned when Jinyoung shoved his fingers, wet from her own slick, inside her tight hole and started finger fucking her immediately.

 **"That hole's mine, so don't touch it."** Jaebum said from next to her, making her and Jackson look over at the side, where Jaebum was laying on his side, black long hair falling down his forehead as a seductive smirk adorned his handsome face.

 **"Yeah, sure."** Jackson said, referring to her mouth.

Jinyoung was merciless while hammering his fingers inside her, two at the same time, punching moans out of her throat.

 **"I can't believe you're still tight after Jackson and I shared your ass at the same time two days ago."** Jinyoung muttered.

 **"You've had fun without me when I went to Seoul?!"** Jaebum gasped, faking how offended he felt.

 **"Yeah, duh."** Jackson snorted.

 **"How many times?"** Jaebum asked.

 **"We fucked her the whole day, probably went through 7 knots, both of us, at the same time."** Jinyoung said so casually it made the girl want to dissolve into thin air and hide.

Hot shame washed over the girl, at how they just talked about her, completely ignoring the girl as Jinyoung fucked her ass with his fingers.

 **"Fuck, we should do that again, one day."** Jaebum breathed, thick cock twitching between his muscular thighs.

At this point Y/n was crying and drooling all over Jackson's lap.

 **"P-please, f-fuck me. I'm ready--"** She hiccuped.

Jinyoung pulled his fingers out and pulled her up by the waist making her yelp.

Curly hair fell over eyes, cheeks red, chest heaving up and down, glinting with a thin layer of sweat.

She felt exposed like that, bare and vulnerable, even tho she wasn't the only one naked in there, but their pheromones made her want to lay down and bare her belly, showcasing her submission to them.

The girl never thought of herself that beautiful, yes she was curvy, got nice hair and pretty eyes but that was it, but to their eyes it was a whole different story.

Y/n had a soft baby skin on top of it being tan and honey, like they would taste honey if they liked her, but that didn't make much difference, she does taste good, not matter the time of day or her state, she tastes ravishing to the Alphas.

She had a thin waist, a soft flat tummy, from working out with Jackson, wide hips and thick thighs on top of big soft breasts, perfect for pup carrying.

 **"You're perfect."** Jaebum blurted put after his eyes absorbed the image of ehr naked body.

She couldn't utter a word before she was manhandled to sit between Jinyoung and Jackson, near the edge of the bed.

Her back was against Jinyoung's hot and hard chest.

Jackson in front of her, the male then gripped her chin and tilted it up.

 **"I'm going to knot your pussy, baby."** He smirked down at her and kissed her lips.

Jinyoung gripped her waist and rammed inside her hole making her scream in pleasure in Jackson's mouth.

 **"That was mean, Jinyoungie."** Jaebum chuckled darkly, going over to stand next to them, cock in hand.

 **"Shut up, I've been waiting to do that the whole fucking day. Plus, she's stretched well. Can't break our favourite slut, can we?"** Jinyoung said as his hips pulled back and slammed back in.

Jackson also slid home, the slide easy and fast with how much she's wet.

 **"Fuck."** Jackson gasped as the girl moaned and tightened her grip around his neck, shaking all over from being filled.

Jaebum smirked and grabbed her hair, pulling it away from Jackson's neck.

 **"Loot at me, pretty thing."** Jaebum said making her open her eyes, wet and shiny from tears, dark eyelashes wet, nose and cheeks wet and red from crying, lips slick and plump from kissing.

Something woke up within Jaebum, his wolf clawing from inside him, howling at the sight, ready to claim her all over again, and again, _and again._

With a shuddering breath he brought his cock closer to her mouth and tapped her lips.

**"Open."**

Y/n opened her mouth wide, tongue sticking out, ready to get filled to the brim with Jaebum.

A soft smile made its way to his face, **"You're so obedient, cumdump."** Jaebum said before sliding in, his big cock stretching her lips around him so prettily.

Her eyes watered once again, she focused on breathing through her nose.

She could feel every inch of Jaebum, his cock hard, warm and throbbing inside her mouth.

 **"What do you do when you can't say your safeword?"** Jinyoung asks the girl, looking up from where he and the girl were connected.

Y/n brought a shaky hand up and tapped Jackson' shoulder three times.

 **"Good girl."** Jackson purrs, sucking on her neck.

 **"Keep your mouth open, and no teeth, I'm going to fuck your face."** Jaebum said keeping an iron grip to her hair as Jackson started thrusting up faster making her moan around Jaebum's length.

The Alpha moaned at the vibration around his cock and slowly thrusted his hips.

Jinyoung was being really mean and pulling out of her hole, only the tip keeping her rim open and fucking back in, making him feel hhim in her throat, along with Jaebum.

Both of her holes were clenching uncontrollably around the two males' lengths.

 **"Your mouth feels so fucking good."** Jaebum grunts, black hair stuck to his forehead, golden skin glowing with sweat.

 **"She feels so good, makes me wanna see her round with our pups."** Jackson blurts out, eyes now fixated on her round and bouncing breasts.

Jinyoung and Jaebum both froze at the same time, making the girl sob.

 **"Jackson, you can't just say something like that."** Jinyoung hisses and thrusts back in, mouthing at one of her claiming marks.

The girl got three, one in each shoulder and another one at the back of her neck.

 **"Just imagine, she gets so,** ** _so_** **wet when we play with her just a bit, she'll get so much milk when pregnant."** Jackson murmurs in awe, one hand squeezing the flesh of one of her breasts.

Y/n threw her head back and shakily moaned.

 **"Fuck, she'll look so good with a round stomach."** Jinyoung adds in, ramming inside the girl.

 **"I bet her tits will fill so much, even before our pups are born, she'll start leaking and we would need to get her the best pump out there."** Jaebum moans, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

 **"But will she even use it?"** Jackson asks darkly making Jaebum chuckle.

 **"No, that milk is** ** _ours_** **, and we'll drink from her whenever we want, until there's nothing left."** Jinyoung answers darkly.

At this point, the Omega was shaking, a tight knot in her stomach, ready to snap at any moment, their talk getting her deeper than she already is.

 **"I bet it'll taste delicious, just like her slick."** Jaebum grunts, face twisted in pleasure.

 **"C-close--"** She gasped when Jackson took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking harshly.

 **"Me too.."** Jinyoung said, panting and hair stuck to his forehead as he reached down for the girl's pussy and pushing two of his fingers inside along with Jackson's cock.

The girl whined as Jackson moaned, her walls feeling tighter than ever.

Jaebum suddenly pulls his cock out of her mouth, wet with saliva, a string still connecting her mouth to his red angry length.

 **"Can I cum on your face, love?"** Jaebum asks while pumping his cock in his hand, in front of her face, lips still parted for him.

The girl sniffed and tried to nod, brain not quite responding to her commands.

Jaebum still had an iron grip on her hair as he jacked off, his face glued to her lewd expression.

It took him a few strokes before he gasped her name and came all over her pretty face, cum landing on her cheeks, nose, mouth, chin, neck and even her chest, which Jackson licked off.

Soon it was the Alphas' turn, they stilled their hips, unable to move now, their knots too big for letting them pull out.

Y/n was sobbing at the stretch, feeling her tummy bulge at the fullness.

She had her face pressed against Jackson' shoulder, crying when Jinyoung grabbed Jackson by the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss, more tongue than lips.

Their knots popped inside the girl, making her cum with a scream as her body trembled, being filled so much, so much to the brim.

From that point Y/n doesn't remember anything, she's passed out on Jackson' shoulder as Jaebum went to get a warm towel to clean himself, her and the other two Alphas.

It was a bit hard to clean them up, with Jinyoung and Jackson stuck inside her for 20 minutes.

But they manage to lay down, it was awkward but it's better than nothing, plus her comfort was before theirs.

She is literally limp in Jackson's arm, Jinyoung laying behind the girl, his arms wrapped around her waist and resting against her tummy, now forming a bulge from Jackson and Jinyoung.

Jaebum gets them water and food, waiting until they can pull out and wake her up to at least drink a sip of water.

The girl does wake up, but from the feeling of the two pulling out.

She was in a completely different universe when Jaebum placed her on his lap and made her drink water, eat a bar of chocolate and some strawberries.

The four of them drank and ate a bit before sliding under the warm and comfy covers, cuddled up with each other.

Jaebum sighed happily as Y/n was curled up to his side, Jackson's arms wrapped around his waist, giving sweet kisses to his back and Jinyoung cuddling her from the other side.

 **"I love you."** He whispered getting _I love you too_ 's from Jinyoung and Jackson, plus a kiss on the cheek coming from Jackson.

Y/n was sleeping against the male, naked and skin to skin.

Instead of feeling arousal he felt content and comfortable, he wouldn't trade where he is now for the _world_.

The next morning, when Jaebum woke up he decided that eating her out was a good idea, then fucking his morning wood into her wet entrance.

But instead of waking up crying, she was whining and gasping, the male was taking his sweet time, making sure she felt more than good.

He was rocking his hips as he kissed the girl all over her face, telling her how much he, _they_ love her.  
  
  
  
  


**"I want a bath."**

**"All right."**

**"With bubbles."**

**"I can do that-"**

**"Pink bubbles."**

**"yeah, okay, I'll do that."**

**"Make it warm, and add that rose scented bath bomb, and some candles, strawberry scented ones."**

**"Jaebum! Heard that?! Hurry your ass up and find those candles!"**

**"I also want to watch some YouTube videos in the bathtub and eat Doritos."**

**"Jackson will get you the Ipad and we'll set it in no time."**

**"I also want my morning kisses, hugs and compliments cuz I deserve it."**

**"Yes love, you deserve all the hugs, kisses and praises in the whole world."**

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: BURUKOARA  
> twitter: babybluekoala  
> instagram: burukoara_blue & burukoara_edits


End file.
